A simple story
by blinkinpark182
Summary: very common and pretty dumb fic....but i like it....just a nice little story thatzz badly written and will probably only get 5 reviews...if im lucky
1. Draco to the rescue!

A/N: So I stole this from the dentyne ice commercial....so sue me! Uhhh.wait a second! Please don't sue me! I was just kidding! Plus I made up some of the pick up lines!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own HP or Dentyne Ice chewing gum..in fact I hate that gum!  
  
Chapter 1: Draco to the rescue!  
  
Ginny had come to the bar to relax, she had a lot to think about and needed to make a decision. Just hours ago, at a family dinner, Harry Potter had proposed to her. At first,it was like her dream had come true, and for a few moments she had believed that they had. But she knew in her heart that she did not love Harry anymore, atleast not in that way.  
  
Yes, little Ginny Weasley was now all grown up, and she didn't need the-boy-who-lived to convince her of that.  
  
While Ginny was so engulfed in her thoughts however she didn't notice that someone had come up in the seat next her and was saying something...  
  
'---when you fell from the sky?' the stranger said, Ginny couldn't help but notice the stale smell of beer on his breath.  
  
'Huh?' Ginny had missed the whole sentence and was also a little drunk.  
  
'Cuz you muzzzt be an angel' he slurred.  
  
Christ, Ginny thought. She really didn't need this and this guy was starting to annoy her. She could tell he was drunk, and definitely not a wizard.  
  
'Golly, miss!' he continued 'Are those astronaut pants?'  
  
'What the hell are you talking about?' Ginny asked bewildered. 'What's an astronaut?'  
  
'Your butt is outta this world, honey!' He said ignoring her statement.  
  
This guy was obviously not gonna quit. 'Please sir' Ginny said 'I'm not interested'  
  
'OK, OK' The man mumbled 'But let me ask you one question'  
  
'Ummm.OK?' Ginny knew she would regret this.  
  
He smiled wide and his eyes lit up for a second before going blank again 'Do you like grapes?'  
  
'Uhh I guess sometimes..why?' She was afraid to hear the answer.  
  
'Well if you like grapes then how's about a date?' He laughed and then grabbed Ginny roughly  
  
  
  
  
  
Draco had been sitting in the bar for atleast an hour before she showed up. But even the dim lighted tavern couldn't conceal her angelic face. He had long since stopped beating himself up for liking, hell, maybe even loving a Weasley, and now cherished the times he could see her.  
  
As he watched her, though the troubled look on her face concerned him. And even more so when, that young 'frat' boy muggle sauntered up to her like he owned the place. Draco could hear what he was saying and frankly he was disgusted. No way Ginny would ever fall for this clown. She needed someone suave, debonaire, and cunning..like himself for instance. He would be perfect for her.  
  
When the boy grabbed Ginny that was the last draw. Draco walked up grapped the first thing he could find out of his pocket and grabbed Ginny back.  
  
'Hi Honey' he said 'Got you your Dentyne Ice just like you wanted'  
  
Ginny looked surprised at first but caught on quickly, God he loved that girl.  
  
'Oh, um thanks SWEETIE' She said this very loudly while looking at the boy. 'Just what I needed'  
  
Ginny then proceeded to grab my neck and bring my head down for a kiss. An incredible, yet way too short kiss.  
  
'No Problem' he managed to breath out. 'Now who's this guy?'  
  
'Uhhhh, I'm sooo sorry man, I didn't know' he said, backing slowly toward the front door of the pub. 'No hard feelings, eh?  
  
'Yea sure. no hard feelings' draco said.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
As Ginny watched the man leave she wondered who this man was, partly because of the nice deed he had just done, but mostly because he was such a great kisser.  
  
She turned to him and asked.......  
  
'Hey you look familiar, what's your name?' ginny inquired ' I'm Ginny Weasley'  
  
'Uhhh, yea I know' he said 'We went to school together I'm Draco. Draco--'  
  
'Malfoy.' They said In unison.  
  
'That's me' he said  
  
'Why does this have to happen to me Merlin!?!?' she yelled while looking up at the ceiling 'What did I do? Was it that I don't love Harry? Im sorry!' She screamed. 'Just please..please don't make me owe anything to this git who stands in front of me!'  
  
She opened one of her eyes a peep to see if she was still there, with malfoy, obviously she was, in debt that is.  
  
'A wizard's debt' Draco said ' Can never be broken. I believe you owe me something Ms.Weasley'  
  
'Whatdo you want Malfoy? A personal slave? Me to riticule my family?' she looked as if she would cry.  
  
'relax my little weaslette' draco said ' all I ask of you is a dinner date maybe a little showing at the wizard cinema?'  
  
She looked up disbelieving 'That's all? That's what you want? You have the power to make me do anything you please and you choose to take me to dinner and a movie?!?!'  
  
'Well don't have a heart attack weasel! Do I need to call a wizalance?' he smiled slightly 'Or maybe you just need help?' he did a loop action with his finger beside his head.  
  
'You-You stupid little ferret!' she screamed, the famous weasley blush evident in her pale face.  
  
'Temper temper Weasley, So Pothead finally noticed you, eh?' he said knowing he had struck a nerve. ' Guess he was too late. We'll see what I can do to satisfy that empty feeling inside.  
  
'Malfoy you will never ever be able to satisfy me. Not EVER.' She was angry now 'Understand?'  
  
'Oh yes VIRGINia' he said with his equally famous Malfoy smirk 'I understand. It's crystal clear'  
  
'Good you prick' she turned to leave. 'Good Bye!'  
  
But Draco wasn't done, he grabbed her arm and their eyes met.  
  
'I'll be in touch' he whispered then apparated with a 'pop' out of the pub.  
  
Ginny stood there frozen.the only thing on her mind being those beautiful, troubled grey eyes. She wanted to take away the trouble and, she decided she would..  
  
I'm gonna end it here..in the next chapter it'll probably be a few days in the FUTURE! Wooooooooooooooooooooo! Feel the eerie atmosphere!  
  
Bye!  
  
Ode to a band  
  
New Found Glory! Tell a story! In EVERYone of their songs. But ever ask them to be serious. And they'll tell u where that stick belongs!  
  
Ummmm sucks I know but new found glory still is the best band ever! 


	2. Second Thoughts?

Chapter 2: Second Thoughts?  
  
  
  
Draco was true to his word. In fact he sent an owl the very next day, along with some tele-flowers (which along with a bouquet of flowers, your choice of course, played a song/message the first moment the person it was sent to laid their eyes on it).  
  
Ginny woke up to a pecking sound that morning. She had had an odd dream where she was rescued by Draco Malfoy from this perverted creep, and they had a date, and she wanted to take all his troubles away?  
  
Fat Chance.  
  
'Yea! I'm up, I'm up!' she sat up in bed and saw the flowers on her mantel. 'Whaaa--?'  
  
The flowers sang:  
  
I'm looking forward to seeing you, Tonight at 7 pm! At Funacelli's restaurant, I'll be at table 10! (A/N: to the tune of Row Row, Row Your Boat, kind of, ()  
  
'Crap' she said, before rolling over and going back to sleep.  
  
Draco was nervous.  
  
But how could that be? Oh yeah. He was going out with Ginny Weasley, and he didn't know what to wear!  
  
'Hmmmm.' he muttered, while looking at his selection 'Well, no one ever went wrong with Black!' he declared as he slipped into his black slacks, shirt, and robes.  
  
He stopped at a muggle flower shop before continuing on to Funacelli's.  
  
Ginny had gotten to the restaurant a bit late. Reason Being: She had to convince Ron not to follow her to her date. Even after all these years he was stil the 'Way too over-protective older brother' she loved him and all, but I mean, you'd think he would of gotten a life already!  
  
She arrived wearing a long black imitation velvet dress. And her stiletto pumps. She walked up to the host and told him her name.  
  
'Good evening sir.' She said with a smile ' My name is Virginia Weasley and I think I have someo-' Ginny was cut off by the host's stuffy voice.  
  
'Weasley? Hmmm.I doubt YOU'RE on this list' he said ' Are you sure your in the right place? Or the right..cough...budget?'  
  
'What did you just say?!?!' she said her temper getting the best of her 'I DON'T NEED THIS!' She turned to walk out when, yet again she was stopped by someone grabbing her arm.  
  
  
  
Draco was engulfed in the silverwares shine when he heard it.  
  
'I DON'T NEED THIS!' He heard Ginny yell and instantly shot up from his chair and grabbed her before she could walk out.  
  
'Is there a problem here Ginny?' he asked calmly hoping she would simmer down also.  
  
It didn't work.  
  
'Yes there's a problem!!!!!' she said waving her arms around 'This Spaz over here says I'm too god damn poor to eat here!'  
  
'Is this true Lucas?' he looked at his old friend ' Did you say that?'  
  
'Well Draco.Sir I-I I did say those things but not as plainly as she says!' he pleaded.  
  
'Yea sure Lucas' he said disappointed 'I think I need to leave now'  
  
'Yea I think so to' ginny said 'Comon I know a great place!'  
  
  
  
About an hour later Draco and Ginny arrived at their destination..  
  
'Club Mongo??' Draco said with confusion evident on his face.  
  
He had followed her without any protesting, trusting what Ginny thought of as fun.  
  
'Yea! This place is off the heezy!' (A/N: heard this on The Proud Family don't own that either!) 'Uhhh yea..whatzz a heezy?' Draco didn't know what was happening once they entered the club. Strobe lights, pounding music, neon glows? Draco was confused but he was having fun! Ginny was a great dancer, and it definitely was a change from five-star restaurants, and company balls.  
  
They were having a lot of fun dancing, singing, drinking, and snogging (just a bit!)! But all that was cut short when who should walk through the door? None other than...  
  
'What the hell are you doing here Malfoy!' Ron Weasley yelled, followed closely behind by Hermione Granger (His steady girlfriend of 1 year!) and Harry Potter ( Who hasn't exactly found out that Ginny doesn't love him!) 'And with my sister!'  
  
'Yea!' Said Harry 'And my Fiancé!'  
  
All at once Ginny exploded, She was yelling things like 'I'm not your fiancé and I never will be Harry Potter!' and ' And yes Ron I am here with Draco! Yes that's right I called him Draco!' oh and 'Would you stop patting me Hermione! I don't need your sympathy!' All in all Draco was very proud. Proud of Ginny that is. Proud of himself? Ummm ..no.  
  
I t all started with a punch from Harry, after he heard Ginny was actually there with Malfoy. Sure, Draco was good at insults, from afar, and maybe he had a good right hook, but after that he sucked at fighting.  
  
Good thing about the night? He ended up in Ginny's apartment and got to have her close to him while tending to his extensive list of wounds.  
  
Boy, he had to get into fights more often. 


	3. Attempt at a plot and Voldie?

A/n: There is no real plot so I'm gonna make one! Ha! Oh Yea! Thanx to all who reviewed especially Skyblusilver who gave me the idea for the plot!  
  
Chapter 3: Attempt at a plot and Voldie?  
  
  
  
Yet again Draco was nervous.  
  
Was it because of Ginny? Nope.  
  
That morning he had received an owl saying that he was to report to Malfoy Manor that afternoon. Either this was his father speaking or Voldemort.  
  
Or both.  
  
When he arrived and walked through the door, the house seemed vacant. But Draco knew nothing was as it seemed in the Manor. With a 'pop' his father and voldemort appeared in front of him, scaring the hell out of Draco.  
  
'Whoa there son!' Lucius said 'Nothing to be afraid of! Now anyway.'  
  
We're here obviously to talk about Friday night.' He continued 'We heard you got into a bit of a squabble with Potter? Over a Weasley? And Lost?!? He said his voice growing louder.  
  
Meanwhile Voldemort was curled up on the floor rocking himself muttering things like 'Ginny?' and 'Lost Ginny' also ' Ginny lost, must find her!'  
  
Lucius and Draco looked down when that last comment, said particularly loudly, was spoken.  
  
'Aaaah yes' Lucius said 'He brings us to our point! Well done Voldie! 100 points to Slytherin!'  
  
'What the hell are you people talking about!' Draco said 'Voldie? You all graduated Hogwarts like 30 years ago! Get over it!'  
  
'Hogwarts Yes...must kill KILL!' Voldemort was whispering 'Ginny must get her, make her bride!'  
  
Ummm, yes anyway, Draco we'd like to congratulate you on winning over the weasley girl and tell you that we'll be ready for her in a two month's time.'  
  
'Two months? Congratulate?' Draco was flabbergasted.  
  
'Why yes! I mean you were just leading her on right?' he said 'You really don't expect me to believe or accept that you were actually with that girl because you liked her. Were you?' At this point even Voldemort was snapped out of his stupor and looked to Draco for his answer.  
  
'No. No of course I wasn't' he said with difficulty ' I was just leading her on. She's nothing. Just a pawn.'  
  
Draco was very scared. Scared for Ginny. What would they do to her If he brought her in the allotted time? Would they kill her? Or would Voldemort make her his Bride? He had to get out of there.  
  
'Well I'll be going now.' Draco said 'Buh Bye.'  
  
'Good Bye son' Lucius said 'And again Good work!'  
  
'Say bye bye to the nice man Voldie!' Lucius said  
  
'Bye Kill! Bye!' Voldemort said.  
  
  
  
Draco had no idea what to do but right now he was late for lunch with Ginny. There, he decided, he would tell her everything.  
  
  
  
A/n: Pretty bad plot. Not even a Plot. Itzz a cliché! OH god! Bye! 


End file.
